


To the Moon

by fits_in_frames



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-18
Updated: 2004-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sam," he murmured into the dark, "Don't ever leave me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Moon

He woke in a cold sweat. He twitched and opened his eyes, expecting to find his room, but only seeing dark ash lands. He felt strong arms around him and turned his head slightly to see his one reminder of home. He snuggled back into the warmth as he felt his faithful gardener's cheek brush his.

"Sam," he murmured into the dark, "Don't ever leave me."

Sam's hold on him tightened. "I said I'd go to the Moon with you, Frodo. I'd never dream of leaving you."

 _Good_ , he thought as he fell back into sleep, _Because I just did_.


End file.
